The Purgatory
by sarahha76
Summary: Cette fiction se déroule après l'épisode 12 de la saison 6 . Ma fiction evoque le purgatoire, j'y fais intervenir : Castiel, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Samuel, et CRowley. Sam et Dean tente d'en savoir plus sur le purgatoire et la nouvelle menace.


L'action se déroule après l'épisode 12 « Like a Virgin » de la saison 6. Dans cette fiction je ne considère pas la mort de Crowley, même si ca me coûte.

Après que Dean et Sam aient rejoint Bobby à l'intérieur de la maison. Bobby leur parla d'une nouvelle créature sortit d'un endroit sombre qu'ils devaient redouter. D'après le livre qu'ont rapporter Sam et Dean de leur dernière chasse contre un dragon, il est écrit que l'on appelle cette créature « Mother of all ».

Cette endroit, selon la description qui en est fait dans ce livre retrouvé, il est probable qu'il s'agisse du purgatoire. Cette endroit que Crowley n'a cessé de chercher depuis qu'il dirige l'enfer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sam ravi d'être en vie et d'apprendre que son grand père était lui aussi de retour, il appela Samuel qui s'empressa de venir.

Samuel était surpris de voir Sam, il lui semblait diffèrent, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait survécu en lui rendant son âme. Il redoutait la mort de Sam.

Étonné de le voir en vie, il était méconnaissable a ses yeux, il comprit que Dean avait raison au sujet de Sam. Il était heureux de retrouver son frère et sa famille. Cependant il continuait a avoir du mal a comprendre les réactions de Samuel, Castiel, et Bobby. N'ayant pas de souvenirs de l'année passée il leur reprochait de lui en vouloir pour des actes dont il ne se souvient pas.

Sam : - Samuel? Oh c'est fou ! Comment...comment vas tu? Comment est tu revenu?

Samuel : Tu ne te rappelles de rien?

Sam : Cass m'a raconté les grandes lignes, mais c'est tout.

Samuel : Je te raconterai plus tard. A dire vrai, je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais, pour ne pas te mentir, je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais, on pensait que tu pourrais en mourir, on a tenter de dissuader Dean de ne rien faire, et regardes toi, tu es heureux et tu as récupéré ton âme.

Sam : On ? Qui.?

Samuel : Il y avait des risques, Castiel et moi savions que tu risquais d'en mourir ou pire.

Dean : Bon, ca suffit, les années de dotes se sera pour plus tard, on des choses plus importantes a voir. Samuel, ravi de ta présence soit le bienvenu (dit il sur un ton sarcastique).

Mais peu de temps après l'arrivée de Samuel chez Bobby, ce fut Crowley qui apparut, curieux de voir ce qui attira Samuel précipitamment chez Bobby.

Lors de l'arrivée brusque de Crowley, Sam n'ayant aucune idée de la situation présente pris rapidement l'arme posée sur la table ce qui dans la seconde qui suivi fit qu'instantanément Dean se jeta sur Sam pour l'empêcher de tirer.

Dean pensait que Crowley pouvait détenir des informations sur le purgatoire. Il fallait donc que Crowley leur révèle ce qu'il savait et quelles sont les raisons de sa quête pour le purgatoire. Bien entendu, Crowley se retrouvait encore pris au piège dans un pentagramme et pourtant cela ne le surpris pas, a force d'habitude. C'est alors qu'il sorti sa bouteille de whisky quand Dean aborda le sujet concernant le purgatoire.

Dean : Est ce que ca va?

Sam : Mais qu'est que tu fous ?

Dean : -Ça tombe bien que tu sois là (dit il a Crowley tout en aidant Sam a se relever).

Crowley :-Coucou Samuel, alors que ce passe t-il ici pour abandonner une mission?

Dean : -Crowley, We need to talk.

Crowley :- Hey Dean, ca me coute beaucoup maintenant que n'est plus dans l'équipe, pas que je ne sois pas satisfait de ton travail Samuel.

Sam : Mais c'est quoi ce délire, on travail pour Crowley? Un démon?

Dean : No. Je t'expliquerai après.

Crowley : toujours aussi confiant a ce que je vois. En levant la tête au plafond.

Dean : Purgatoire?

Crowley : Là, tu m'intéresses. T'as trouvé quelque chose? Je savais que tu voudrais revenir.

Dean : Je ne suis pas ta pute, je ne bosse pas pour un démon. On a un bouquin, difficile a traduire et il manque des pages..

Bobby : ...Il manque 2 pages, et ca date du 14éme siècle. Il s'agit d'un lieu caché et on pense que les dragons qu'on a chassé voulait libérer quelque chose enfermé il y a longtemps en cet endroit.

Crowley : Des dragons? Les connards, je ne savais pas que j'avais de la concurrence. Vous avez quoi d'autre?

Bobby : Quoi? Ça ne suffit pas? Partage tes informations.

Pendant ce temps, Sam s'étant isolé dans la cuisine et énervé par l' incompréhension de la situation. Il se concentrait pour appelait Cass et lui demandait son aide.

Sam : -Cass? Est ce que tu peux venir? J'ai besoin de comprendre. Cass?

Castiel : -Sam. Comment te sens tu?

-ca va. Dean, Bobby, et Samuel sont dans la pièce d'accoté en train de négocier avec Crowley. Et je me sens toujours perdu, je ressens un grand manque comme un vide.

-Tu ne dois pas chercher a retrouver tes souvenirs, c'est pour te protéger. Ne gratte pas le mur.

-Ok. Pourquoi discuter avec Crowley? Et qu'est ce que le purgatoire?

-Crowley cherche le purgatoire depuis plus d'un an des lors qu'il a le trône de l'enfer.

Le purgatoire serait un lieu auquel personne ne peut accéder. C'est ce que veut Crowley.

Sam, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, depuis ton départ, j'ai moi même des problèmes dont je dois m'occuper. Autre chose a me demander?

- On a trouvé un livre du 14éme siècle dans une langue totalement inconnu où serait enfermé une chose, mais malheureusement ils craignent qu'elle ne soit libéré, des pages sont manquantes au livre, on ignore ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Castiel, inquiet par ce livre décide dans savoir plus, et entra dans le salon. Pour évaluer la situation.

Crowley : Hey Castiel, il ne manquait plus que toi. Je suis toujours à la recherche de ta petite copine : Meg.

Castiel : Dean, que se passe t-il on peut se parler? Pourquoi cette abomination est ici?

Dean : Il y a un livre, et on veut savoir ce que c'est. En fait il est arrivé après Samuel, il le surveille. Peut être que tu peux nous aider?

Castiel tourna le dos à Dean, et s'en alla. Dean déçu retourna voir Crowley pour percer la carapace et obtenir des réponses. Qu'en en entrant dans la pièce il vit Castiel.

Dean : Castiel? Y a même pas 10 seconde tu étais..

Castiel : Tu te rappelle de ca? (répond t-il en penchant un sac dans la direction de Crowley)

Il s'avera que Castiel possédait toujours les ossement de Crowley.

Crowley : Yeh et c'est à moi.

Dean : Pas pour le moment. Réponds aux questions d'abord.

Crowley : en fait les alpha ne m'ont rien révélé, donc je ne sais rien de plus. Mais j'aimerai bien voir ce livre, ca pourrait m'aider.

Castiel : Non pas question, je l'étudierai d'abord.

Dean : Que signifie « mother of all »

C'est alors que Castiel, attrapa rapidement le bras de Dean et l'emmena dans la pièce d'accoté.

Castiel : Il me faut ce livre! Maintenant! Où l'avait vous trouvez?

Dean : En fait on l'a eu lors d'une chasse aux dragons. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Castiel : Il y a eu des mythe a propos d'une chose très puissante. Plus puissante que tout ce que vous avez connu. A coté Lucifer passerait pour un saint...On aurait enfermé cette « Mother of all », à la base le purgatoire est l'endroit où les âmes des créatures sont envoyés, les humains ont le Paradis, en enfer, les âmes ayant passés un pacte, et les monstres : le Purgatoire.

Sauf qu'il y a eu des supposition a propos de toutes créatures, qui les aurait crées?

Dieu a crée les anges, archanges, hommes, …

Lucifer a crée les démons pour s'amuser

Et « Mother of all » aurait crée toutes les espèces, ce serait...l'Alpha des alphas.

Dean : Oh super ! On a donc a faire à la Créatrice. Legend Of the Seeker?

Castiel : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Dean : Yeh, comme d'habitude. Essaye d'en savoir plus.

Castiel : Mais, Dean, tu sais que je suis très pris par ce qu'il se passe en haut, je suis venu parce que Sam m'a appelé et que je ne vous laisserez jamais tomber. Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Donc Castiel s'en alla pour en savoir d'avantage sur ces légendes concernant le purgatoire, mais Dean était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir quand Castiel reviendrait, son combat contre l'armée de Raphaël lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Sam qui jusque là perplexe était resté en retrait, en avait marre de combler ces manques par les bribes de réponses auxquelles ils voulaient bien répondre. Alors Sam s'avança vers Crowley et le menaça de le tuer. Ce qui provoqua chez Crowley un rire.

Crowley : -Vous m'avez menacé tellement de fois, que pour moi ca n'a plus aucun sens.

Dean : -C'est vrai, excuse mon petit frère, il ne se souvient plus de grand chose.

- Sam? Tu as récupéré ton âme?

-Finalement, on a pas eu besoin de toi, tu n'es pas assez puissant, donc j'avais raison tu restes un démon de bas -étage arrogant.

-Comment as tu fais? A qui as tu demandais? Il est impossible d'accéder à la cage.

-La preuve que non, Sam est redevenu Sam.

- Mais pour combien de temps? Qui t'as aidés, et mieux encore qu'as tu du faire?

-Ça suffit ! C'est toi qui est piégé et c'est moi qui pose les questions !

-Samuel? Aurais tu des informations que tu aurais omis de me révéler?

-Dean, c'est une bonne question, Qui t'as aidés?

-Je ne te dirais rien a toi non plus. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis. Je t'aurais tué si Sam ne t'avais pas protégé, mais à présent fais quoi que ce soit a notre encontre et je ne te louperai pas.

-Dean ? Pourquoi tu voudrais tuer Samuel?

-Sam, il y a encore des événements et des faits qui te sont inconnus on s'expliquera plus tard , tu devrais aller te reposer.

Sam gêné, et se sentant mal à l'aise, préfère prendre du recul et laisser Dean gérer l'interrogatoire.

A l'écart, il observait tout de même Dean, qui usait de tout les moyens pour soutirer un maximum d'informations. Jusqu'à utiliser la torture, en se servant des techniques inculqué d'Alastair.

Sam, tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder, Sam était bien de retour, étant contre la torture, il ne supportait pas d'entendre les cris, et malgré que ce soit un démon ou une abomination comme le dit si bien Castiel, Sam ne supportait pas de voir Crowley se faire torturer. Mais le plus douloureux pour lui était de voir son frère, se servir de la torture.

Sam, leva les yeux et se demandait si finalement son frère avait changé au cours de l'année écoulée.

C'est ensuite Samuel, qui alla discuter avec Sam, il tenait a s'assurer qu'il était si différent que ce qu'il était sans âme.

Samuel, remarqua, que Sam avait lui aussi ces limites, et avait plus de compassion. Le Sam que Samuel a connu n'était a présent plus le même qu'aujourd'hui.

Dean, toujours avec Crowley, appela Samuel, pour le superviser. Samuel, décida de mettre fin au supplice de Crowley.

Samuel : S'il avait quelque chose il nous l'aurait dit, avec tous ce que tu lui a fait subir il aurait craqué depuis longtemps, regarde dans quel état il est.

Dean : Je suis sur qu'il nous cache des choses. C'est un démon.

On va encore avoir besoin de lui.

OK. Tout en se retournant vers Crowley et lui dit : Je te libère, enfin en quelque sorte, je te détache mais tu nous aide, cette nouvelle chose et surement une menace même pour toi je suis sur, tu ne voudrais pas perdre tes habitudes et toutes tes activités extra-enfer.

De plus, on a quelque chose a laquelle tu tiens beaucoup, et pour info, c'est Cass qui les a, alors au cas où t'essaierai de nous rouler, tu tiendrais pas 1 min.

Crowley : Et c'est qui le chef?

Dean : Tu obéis à mes ordres, tu t'es suffisamment servi de nous.

Dean, rompt alors le cercle. Sam, n'entendant plus de bruits, vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Samuel, Castiel, et Crowley, allaient devoir s'unir afin d'éliminer cette menace.

Sam demanda a parler à Dean seul, pour lui expliquer son choix de bosser avec l'ennemi, mais Dean réussi a convaincre Sam, que pour le moment, c'était la meilleur chose a faire. Car Maintenant ils ont tous un ennemi commun dont ils ignorent les objectifs.

FIN.


End file.
